Allure T'shall
Allure is a Western Sergal / Blue Western Earth Dragon Hybrid who is an otherworldy traveller that can be found in both Earth and Vilous universes. 'Origin' Unconventional Birth Allure's origin starts before she was even born, her parents met in a most unconventional way. There is very little known of Allure's mother, only that her race is a strange and quiet one. She belonged to a group of large, blue, quadroped dragons. Highly intelligent creatures, constantly moving quickly through life to learn more about the universe. Originating from planet earth, it is said they stay in secluded mountains, rarely found by any other civilized/modern races on the planet. Every dragon is known to hoard one thing or another, their race is known to specifiy in hoarding knowledge. It is said their caverns are filled to the brim with carefully organized collections of books, tomes, files, notes, journals, and anything else that might contribute to their ever-growing hoard of knowledge. The one thing that many still do not understand is how the dragons travel, as they can be found on many planets and in several different universes. They travel to gain more from the universe but none can ever grasp how they are able to move from place to place, many speculate a version of teleportaion. Allure's mother was in the midst of gaining knowledge on a planet and universe unknown to both her and her race, Vilous. In her travelling and studies, she had an unlikely encountar with an intriguing Western Sergal named Vathan, a blacksmith in his village. His attention focused so greatly on his craft and the detail put into its beauty inspired her, she fell in love with the man. Their meeting was unplanned at first, but after learning more about each other, they became deeply intwined in each others lives. Vathan's village could never be exposed to such an outsider, their meetings were always kept secret and away from wandering eyes. Soon, their love became an egg, in which they cherished dearly as they had not believed conception could even be possible between the two. Allure's mother dedicated her life to her unborn child and decided to cut her travels short and stay in Vilous to raise her child with her mate. They would raise a hybrid of their own above all odds. Broken Childhood Allure's hatch day happened on a cold day in the woods of Vilous, on the outskirts of her fathers village. Her mother and father cherished her and raised her there in her infantile days. As she got older, her father wanted to take her to the village to learn his ways. Knowing that a hybrid would be a culture shock to his kind, causing chaos, anger, and even violence towards his child, he covered her wings, tail, horns and dreads with special clothing made specially for her. There she learned to play with the other young Sergals, her fathers customs, and the village's ways. Up until the age of 6, she switched between the village and the forest, learning both of her parents way of life. Unfortunately though, General Rain's raids on the Western Sergal's society started stretching far and wide on the land. One fateful day, the Shigu armies barreled through her village. They burned homes, slaughtered the men, took some of the women, and tortured the children. The Shigu armies took the crafts, arts, and beautiful pieces the Western village had made and cared for deeply to bring back to Rain, for her lust for all things beautiful was priority. Allure hid quietly in her fathers home, her father no where to be found, eventually she was found by a single Northern Shigu soldier. The young hybrid feared for her life hoping for rescue, but none of the villagers were in any position to do so. Either dead or being taken away by the soldiers, they too were in desperate need of help. The soldiers ripped her of her clothing, exposing her dragon qualities for all to see. All who saw, gasped in awe, the soldiers reacted violently towards the strange child. They poked and prodded at her, grabbing her by the horns and tugging her tail before finally prying her mouth open and slicing the tip of her tounge. Her tongue forcefully forked for the rest of her life, a mark to bear if she were to escape their wrath. Before more harm could be done to Allure, her mother came swooping down into the village. Her towering pressence struck fear into everyone except Allure. Her mother annihalated many of the soldiers and sent the rest fleeiing in terror. She quickly released the villagers, grabbed Allure and took off, never to be seen by the other Sergals again. Allure was taken back to earth to become part of a place that could be safe. A place to heal, learn, and become a part of her mothers pack. Leaning Into Adulthood With earth being a source of living for intelligent human races, beast races, and anthropomorphic animal races, there was plenty for Allure to take in and explore. Big cities, villages, towns, forests, desserts, earth had it all, she experienced most of her life here. Her childhood was a fleeting memory as she grew into adulthood, she was too busy burying her nose into her work as her mother and the rest of her pack did. Though as a hybrid she was not as knowlege-seeking bound as her pack was. Allure yearned to meet others and experience the world as a socialite rather than as a scholar. Her mother did not hold her back, Allure travelled earth and met many people of all shapes and sizes. Eventually, in her mothers old age, nearing death, Allure was taught how to travel to Vilous. Her mother wanted her to know her true roots and feel free to explore that world at her own free will, rather than shelter her from its violence. Allure treated the land with caution at first, but eventually she travelled it just as she did on earth. She quickly became an otherworldy traveller, capable of defending herself from those who wished harm upon her. Allure learned much, socialized with many, and constantly to this day, still explores both Earth and Vilous religiously. Appearance Allure's stands unusually short for both of her hybrid race's counterparts, at 5 feet and 5 inches tall. She is currently, (roughly) 22 years of age and is one of the only successful (recorded) known cases of hybridism between a Sergal and any other species. Despite her mother hailing from a quadroped beast race of dragons that normally towers over a standard human, Allure's genes leans extremely towards classic Western Sergal anatomy. Her breasts (and the nipples that come with them) are implants aquired through earthen plastic surgery, they are not natural and come from neither of her hybrid counterparts. Her fur is a vibrant purple color that traditionally comes from Western Sergal's and is very similar to her father's. Notes to be made of her appearance that stray from standard Western Sergal anatomy are as follows: Her wings, horns, dreads, fingers, pawpads, tail, buttfeathers, and teeth. Normally, Sergals have a count of 4 finger and 4 toes, Allure does have 4 toes, but has a count of 5 fingers. Her pawpads stray from canon Sergal's as well, for better grip. Her feathers, inherited from her mother's scaled-feathered combo dragon race, aim to be the perfect tool for balance, agility, and quick manuvering for flight. Her teeth are similar to a standard Sergal's teeth, curved like daggers, but Allure has a higher count of them of varying sizes. Allure's eyes are a bright, sky blue color and her body is covered in curving white stripes. Her tounge is pink leaving the very tip to be blue, split as a child. 'Clothing' Allure's history with covering her dragon-part heritage to avoid discrimination leaves her to dislike clothing in general. When not in a public and civilized space, Allure is mostly found to be completely nude. Though, when in public spaces she can be found wearing shorts and very large hoodies that cover those shorts, making it seem she wears no pants at all. Alternatively, in more comfortable settings with others, she can be found wearing boxers and no shirt. 'Traits' 'Interests' Being an extremely wordly character, Allure is a very social creature. She spends a lot of time meeting strangers, both animals and intelligent/sentient races run into her in her travels and she does her best to understand their story and experiences. This does not mean Allure is always surrounded by people though, she appreciates taking in things alone. She loves the wilderness and spends much of her time there, exploring their depths and twisting paths. That being said, she enjoys the outdoors and its many offers. Allure enjoys flying, hiking, swimming, and studying plants and animals. She does have a weakness for certain urban society interests though, such as video games and movies. Coming from Western Sergal decent, Allure has always loved art of all kinds; if it can be created, Allure finds a way to admire it. Allure loves food and trying all different versions of it, her favorites include types of pastas and salads. 'Personality' Allure is confident, not cocky, but proud of who she is and the things she takes interest in. She has a certain strut that says she knows who she is and is okay with it and everything that comes with her struggles in life. She never acts as if she is above someone and is always open to conversations that can lead to friendship. Her sense of humor is hearty and she can be extremely sarcastic and snarky at times, all in joking manners though. With close friends or lovers she has met along her journeys, she opens a soft and caring side of her that can not be compared to any other. She cares deeply for all living things but some she cares for much more than others, those are the ones she holds near and dear. Despite her loving sides, she may seem cold to those with their heads in the clouds for she is very down to earth and realistic about most situations. She is not afraid to speak the truth. Allure has met many in her travels and continues to wander through the worlds of Vilous and Earth to this day. Who knows what kind of people she will run into in her endless adventure through life. 'Trivia' *Allure is a hybrid, therefore she is infertile and can not create offspring of her own. *Though infertile, Allure would not give live birth to a child for she bears up to 5 infertile eggs each month. *She loves food but hates Cellery and Jalepano's, two plants that hail from earth. *Like most sergal's, due to the shape of her snout, Allure can not drink out of cups normally. Rather than sipping from the rim of a cup, she pours the drinks directly down her throat to swallow. *Being an avid wildlife lover, Allure enjoys all animals, but her favorite animals usually tend to have antlers or horns like she does. (Any spelling or grammar corrections to this page will be made later if needed). 1500982545.kete_sergalica.jpg|Art by Kete|link=http://www.furaffinity.net/user/kete Rotarr.jpg|Art by Rotarr|link=http://www.furaffinity.net/user/rotarr 1484848743.nataliedecorsair allurekinpub.png|Art by NatalieDeCorsair|link=http://www.furaffinity.net/user/nataliedecorsair 1410301897.allurekin image.jpg|Art by Raesheris|link=http://www.furaffinity.net/user/raesheris 1484112789.allurekin 15994668 1219251298110399 1429554281016439055 o.png|Art by Fivel|link=http://www.furaffinity.net/user/fivel 1454819394.allurekin image.jpg|Art by Deeless|link=http://www.furaffinity.net/user/deeless Kahito Slydeft.jpg|Art by Kahito Slydeft and Orphen Sirius|link=http://www.furaffinity.net/user/kahitoslydeft 1389276620.allurekin_image.jpg|Art by Fexazaur|link=http://www.furaffinity.net/user/fexazaur 1394143086.allurekin_image.jpg|Art by Halybs|link=http://www.furaffinity.net/user/halybs Category:Sergal Category:Non-Canon Category:Character Category:Female